when in THEDAS
by PetalsOfSin
Summary: A mordern girl winds up in Thedas and is forced to live through the horrific events of Dragon age. Multiple .
1. THEDAS?

**Chapter 1**

DAY 1 NOON

I have started this journal after waking up in someone's room. Roland Gilmore's room to be exact. Yep! I woke up in the room of Dragon Age:Origins' legendary firey red head's room. Turns out he has a room at Castle Cousland, Who knew?

DAY 1 DUSK

-"Miss..."

-"Miss Cadenza... My name is Miamora Cadenza" I replied to Roland, owing to my bandaged head."

-"Miss Cadenza, take it slow, you where severly injured earlier."

-"Arghhhh...Thank you..." I said.

-"Roland. Roland Gilmore but please, call me Rory."

I may have had a minor freak out at this. maybe. oh who am i kidding, IM IN FRIGGING DRAGON AGE! i mean, GOD DAMN! i wonder if he noticed me hyperventalaiting.

-"Of course. May i ask what heppened to me?" i was suprised at how smooth and calm my voice was, i mean, i just woke up in THEDAS!

-"I do not know. I found you unconcious on the side of a track just outside of Highever."

-"Well, Thank you for helping me, Rory."

-"It was nothing, really." He replied, blushing deep crimson. Don't know why, all i said thank you. Well... Rory was always a bit... shy?

-"I...Arghhh... Where am I?"

-"In my room at Castle Cousland."

-"Care to show me around here?"

-"Of course, Miss Cadenza."

-"Call me Mia."

-"Of course, Mia."

Roland showed me around, and i eventually wondered off on my own. When i wondered off i bumped into little oren. I figured he was four, meaning it was 3 years before the blight. "Ello" I said in my sweetest voice. I was used to talking to toddlers and young children because my best friend back home, Shelly, has a four year old half sister. "wo" was his reply, i took it for hello. "what are you doing?" i chirped in curiosity. "wookin' for un." I knew that was looking for uncle. It was kinda obviouse. "want me to help?" "wes pwease" and off we went to look for his uncle. If he was looking fo his uncle, it meant Cousland was male. "Un!" i heared suddenly from oren, five minutes after we set off looking. I am good. I saw a handsom man, with black hair and grey-blue eye's, approach. "Hello Oren. Who is your friend?"he asked more to me then Oren.

-"Miamora Cadenza"

-"Miss Cadenza, I am Lord Eren Cousland, and i suggest you hand Oren over to me, this instant."

Wow. Cousland's a real jackass. Thinking he is so above the rest of us. Well he **is **a noble, so what did i expect? A Cousland personallity. You know the sweet, "we are all equals" kinda personality.

-"Sure." i said, not really giving a shit what he thought.

-"Mi!" yelled Oren, reaching out and clutching my arm tight.

-"It seems Oren dose not want to be cuddled by his uncle, ay, little brother?" Said Fergus merrily as he approached. HAHA! in your FACE cousland!

-"So it seems"

-"Hello M'Lady, Might i know your name?"asked fergus, bowing

-"probally not, but anything's possible." i replied, still a little pissed at Cousland for being a jackass.

-"I like you!" laughed Fergus, not even a little phased by my reply. Soon i joined in, my laughing becoming even harder after seeing the sour look on Cousland's face. Fergus noticed aswell, and increased his laughing too.

-"I give in, My name is Miamora Cadenza. Just call me Mia." I said to Fergus still laughing.

-"Are you Orleasian then?"

-"No, but my mother was." I lied. She was accually French. French here is probally Orleasian, anyways. maybe. i think.

-"Was?"

-"She died when i was young, my father died a few years after, when i was five."

-"You are an orphan then?"

-"Yes."

-"Im sorry."

-"Don't be."

-"Have you met my parent's?"

-"No, but they know im here."

-"Come meet them."

I agreed and followed fergus, with Oren in my arms and Cousland taking up the rear. I will start calling Cousland Eren when he stops being a jackass. We found Ealanor first. We were on our way to the main hall when we bumped into her. She was with some other noble's. One i recongised as Lady Landra and her son, Dairran. The other's where Nathaniel and Dellilah Howe, aswell as their Mother. I couldn't help but stare at Nathaniel. He was **so** much more **handsome** then in the game. I mean like his complection wasn't so bad, i couldn't find moles, no frown or worry lines and best of all... HE SMILES!. He acctually has a really, nice smile. Fergus noticed my staring, giggled. Yes, fergus giggled. then whispered in my ear, "and best of all he is only a minor noble, So you can marry him on the spot!" i blushed at that. Danm me and my blushing!. Stuipid pale complexion. We walked up to the group and fergus introduced me to Ealanor. "Mother, this is the woman found on the road side, Miamora Cadenza." "My ladyship" i said, doing a small curtsy.

-"Ahhh! Good to see you up and about"

Wow. not as lady-like as i expected but still pretty lady-like.

-"It is good to be up and about, My ladyship."

Cousland seemed supprised i know how to talk to nobility. Im not completly useless Cousland! And, Well, Fergus really didn't give a shit.

-"Please, Ealanor."

-"Of course."

-"I should introduce you to my guests."

After the introductions where made, Me and the group headed to find Bryce. We found him in the main hall, laughing with Rendon. "Father, this is the lady we found on ther side of the road."Fergus said.

-"What is your name?"

-"Miamora Cadenza."

-"Orleasian?"

-"On my mother's side."

-"I see."

Anyway, thats how the day played out. Yes, i know what your thinking, and yes, i am a little phased by being in Thedas, But, if i get to look at Nate all day, then i really don't give a shit.

**Shout out to Leetotema and inkfowell, my idles.**


	2. a new day and a job propisition!

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2 ****late morning**

I met Orianna at dinner last night. She was just as warm and welcoming as you would expect from her in the game. It was clear that she and Fergus loved each other dearly. I sat inbetween Fergus and one of the kitchen elves. Anyways, i found that Cousland is the only one in the family with out the personality. I felt a bit awkward at dinner, i mean seriously, i was found bloodied up on the side of the road and now im eating dinner with the Couslands. Fergus made me feel even more awkward by constantly whispering in my ear about Nate being a good suitor. One time they looked at me to find me blushing like crazy and fergus with a goofy grin on his face. When i was excused Orianna came up to me with a propisition. " Miss Cadenza, i have a propisition for you."

-" You do, my lady?"

-"Please, Orianna. And indeed i do. I am in need of a ladies maid, and you are in need of a job. If you would become my ladies maid?"

-"My... Orianna, i do not believe i am suitable for such a job!" i said, slightly panicking. Hey! i see that smirk Cousland!

-"Nonsence! It will only be a few jobs such as babysitting Oren for Fergus and i."

I sighed. "I give in my lady. I will be your ladies maid."

-"Oh thank you! thank you, so much! Oren adores you!" and with that she left the hall. Fergus followed her but not with out looking at Nathaniel and giving me a suggestive wink.

Anyways, lets start on this morning. Not much happened really. I dressed Orianna and prepeared her for her duties. Huh... duties. before attending to mine. I did washing and cleaned the dishes in the kitchen. Cousland seemed to be whereever i was and always found a way to do something to me. Whether it was tripping me or insulting me, all i could do was apolagise and imagine me kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Anyways, break time over. Better stop writing.

_**Shout out to Lee Totema and Inkfowell, my idles. All critism is welcomed as long as it is constructive. i love tips, and reveiws help get my butt into gear and get more chapters out soon!**_

_**Couldn't do it without ya! love ya! thanks for the support!**_


	3. What just happened?

**Sorry about the wait! This is just a filler chapter, so don't judge its quality!**

**Now im not about to bore you with excuses i am just going to do a disclaimer (oops... forgot it...)**

**I do not own dragon age or any of its charecters. However Mia is mine, and Eren belongs to Lee Totema**

**10 Bloomingtide**

**I** am ashamed to say i havn't kept up with this journal, but my duties.. heh.. kept me away from it. But i am happy to say that I have figured out the month system! Anyway, i saw the most amazing sight today! More on that i was attending to the washing and of course Eren was there, as usual. I have learnt to block out he and his constant insults. Anyway, Furgus and Nate came by, whispering about something. At first it sounded like they where complaining about Eren being an ass, and was about to comment. Then i thought it sounded like tey where talking about early celebrations for Summerday, which is in a few weeks. I think around about an hour and a half later i went to clean Kkng of the Arses room. You will never believe what i saw! Their was Eren, break dancing in the middle of the room singing, and talking to multiple empty ale bottles, amd yelling when they didn't respond. I slowly closed the door backed slowly around the corner and burst into a run for Fergus and Oriana's room, cracking up on the way. I passed Rory and a few other soldiers, and they looked at me as if i were mad, but i just kept running until I burst into Furgus' room. "Woah!slow down princess! Why are you laughing so hard!?" Fergus yelled in supprise. "E.. E..ren... drunk... dancin...g...g...ing... and... talking to... bottles!" i weezed out, trying to cath my breath and stop laughing.

**Ooooooh! Rediculous cliff hanger!**

_**Shout out to Lee totema and Inkfowel, my idols and good friends. Also, a shout out to Lolcatzlol.**_

_**Couldn't do it without ya! Love ya! Thanks for the support!**_


End file.
